Impact forces of significant magnitude are commonly imparted to railroad cars during their use. For example, draft gears are provided toward opposite ends of each railroad car to absorb axially directed impact forces applied to the railroad car when the cars are operably coupled to each other and during transportation of the railroad car between locations. Side bearings are also commonly used on railroad cars to control or impede "hunting" movements of wheeled trucks on the railroad car and to control rolling movements of the railroad car body about a generally horizontal axis. Typically, a side bearing is disposed on opposite lateral sides of a longitudinal axis of the car between a bolster of a wheeled truck and the body of the railroad car. While the present invention is disclosed and described for use with a railroad car side bearing, it should be appreciated that the principals and application of the present invention extend beyond railroad car side bearings to additional or other forms of energy absorption assemblies for railroad cars.
Hunting is a phenomenon created by the wheeled trucks during movement of the railroad car over tracks. The coned wheels of each truck travel a sinuous path along a tangent or straight track as they continually seek a centered position under the steering influence of wheel conicity. In traveling such a sinuous path, a truck will yaw cyclically with respect to the car body about a vertical axis defined by the vertical centerline of the truck bolster. Of course, the truck also yaws or rotates quasi-statically with respect to the car body in negotiating curved track. As a result of the afore-mentioned cyclic yawing; "hunting" can occur as the yawing becomes unstable due to lateral resonance that can develop between the car body and the truck. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, excessive "hunting" can result in premature wear of the wheeled truck components including the wheels, bolsters, and related equipment. Hunting can furthermore cause damage to the lading being transported in the car body of the railroad car.
Typically, a side bearing includes a base housing or cage which mounts to the bolster of the wheeled truck, a top plate, and a spring disposed between the top plate and base. In one form, the top plate and base are arranged in telescopic relation relative to each other. The spring of each side bearing places a predetermined preload on the top plate. When assembled on the railroad car, this vertical force or preload developed by the spring acts essentially to keep the top plate of the side bearing in constant contact with the underside of the body of the railroad car to impede yaw axis motion of the truck. Thus, these types of side bearings are sometimes referred to as "constant contact" side bearings. For purposes of this description, however, the term "side bearing" will be used throughout. As the truck yaws, the top plate of the side bearing slides across an underside of the car body. The resulting friction forces produce an opposite torque which acts to inhibit yaw motion. The preload or vertically directed force placed on the top plate of each side bearing by the spring furthermore serves to limit the roll motion of the car body.
Especially in connection with railroad car side bearings, it should be noted that while a sufficient preload or vertically directed force needs to be maintained against the underside of the truck body to impede truck hunting, there is a limit to the maximum vertically directed force or preload which can be effectively applied against the underside of the truck body. According to AAR Specifications for Design and Fabrication of Freight Cars, and in order for the wheeled truck to turn, thus allowing the railroad car to negotiate curves, the preload developed by the side bearing spring is limited to 85% of the weight of the railroad car body. Furthermore, during assembly of a new railroad car or when existing railroad cars are retrofitted with new side bearings, the vertically directed force developed by the spring of the side bearing must allow a centerplate on the body of the railroad car to operably engage the truck bolster after a relatively short time period, i.e., 24 hours, thereby enabling the railroad car to be released for service.
Recently, different forms of elastomeric materials have been used as the spring for such railroad car side bearings. One such spring is marketed and sold by the Assignee of the present invention under the tradename TecsPak. This form of resilient spring is formed from a HYTREL elastomer, manufactured and sold by the DuPont Company. Ordinarily, a HYTREL elastomer has inherent physical properties that make it unsuitable for use as a spring. Applicant's assignee, however, has advantageously discovered methods by which the copolyesther polymer elastomer sold under the name HYTREL can be converted into a compression spring material. Generally, this method involves the application of a one-time compressive force to a body of HYTREL material so as to compress the body in an axial direction to an extent greater than 30% of its initial axial length.
Heretofore, after an elastomeric spring is formed, it is assembled into the side bearing and, ultimately, used in service on the railroad car. Research reveals, however, side bearings using elastomeric springs experience a significant reduction in the preload force applied by the spring after only a limited time in service. Of course, a reduction in the preload or force developed by the spring correspondingly effects the engagement force between the top plate of the side bearing and the underside of the railroad car body thereby limiting the ability of the side bearing to impede the yaw axis rotation or hunting of the wheeled truck as the car moves along the track which can result in premature wear of the truck components including the wheels, bolster and related parts and equipment. Applicants research has further revealed that after this limited time of in-service use of the side bearing has expired, any further reduction in the preload developed by the side bearing against the underside of the railroad car body takes place at a considerably slower rate.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a process for manufacturing an energy absorption apparatus for a railroad car which utilizes an elastomeric spring and wherein a substantially constant preload or force is maintained by the energy absorption apparatus during and continuing after initial use of the energy absorption apparatus on the railroad car.